


The Japanese Toilet Fic

by orphan_account



Series: writin' some weird porn [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animate Object, Breathplay, Elemental Magic, Japanese, Other, Phil gets fucked by his own piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Philip didn't expect using the hotel bathroom to go so wrong...





	The Japanese Toilet Fic

It was April of 2015. Phil and his best friend Dan were visiting Japan, and they were currently resting in their hotel room after a long, fun day,

Phil was lying on the bed, trying to go to sleep, when an annoying feeling from his bladder struck him. He shifted back and forth awkwardly in an effort to ignore it, but eventually he realized he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Phil stood up from the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. He dropped his pants to the floor and let loose a tsunami of piss into the toilet, moaning softly as he towered lordly over the swiftly-yellowed bowl. He didn't even realize that half of his piss was hitting the floor as he was lost in pure ecstasy.

After what felt like an hour of blissful, yellow release, Phil went to flush the toilet when something strange happened.

**"Omae..."** came a sinister voice from the toilet. (You...)

"Huh?" Phil uttered.

**"Omae wa... yuka de shouben shita..."** the voice continued. (You... pissed on the floor...)

"What's going on?!" Phil said frightfully.

**"Sore** **kara..."** (Because of that...)

The voice paused for a moment.

_**"OMAE NO SHOUBEN DE OBORESASERU!!"**_ the voice boomed as yellow tentacles shot out of Phil's piss, immediately pinning Phil to the wall. (I WILL MAKE YOU DROWN IN YOUR OWN PISS!!)

"Ghak--! What?!" Phil uttered before a pair of tentacles constricted around Phil's neck.

Phil gagged and struggled, but it was futile. He was completely panicking now. He just wanted to take a piss, he didn't expect to get murdered by a monster made out of it!

A single tentacle came up to Phil's face and caressed his cheek.

**"Oi, mogaite yamero. Omae wa mou shindeinai."** (Hey, stop struggling. I'm not gonna kill you yet.)

Another tentacle slowly dragged down his body, teasing his nipples for just a moment before drooping down to his asscheeks.

Wait... Was it going to...

**"Shobatsu wo mou shinakatta."** (I haven't given you your punishment.)

Right as it said that, the tentacle slammed right into Phil's anus at full force. He would have screamed if the piss monster were giving him more than just the bare minimum of air to survive.

**"Nn... Omae no shiri wa, kanari kyuukutsu da ne!"** (Mmm... Your ass is tighter than I expected!)

"S...stop..." Phil choked as the tentacle thrusted in and out of his ass, slowly but steadily increasing its pace, and how far deep it went.

Not soon after that, the tentacle hit a certain sensitive spot of Phil's anatomy.

Phil's entire body flinched in pain and pleasure. His penis hardened like a Metapod as the tentacle pounded his prostate like mochi.

**"Aa, tanoshimi sou ka ne~?"** (Ah, seems like you like this?)

A tentacle slithered up Phil's thigh and booped his erection.

"No... please..." Phil said weakly.

The tentacle engulfed Phil's dong and the tentacle in his ass started pounding even harder than before, and Phil let out a kawaii little squeal as his mind melted into the pleasure.

The tentacle around Phil's dong started to vibrate intensely while it squeezed at the same time, and this in combination with the one in his ass made Phil scream as he came, spilling white into the yellow tentacle.

"A-AAAAHH! Ahhh! Ah..."

Phil slid down the smooth wall as the piss tentacles turned back to just being normal piss.

Then the door opened.

"Phil? Are you okay in there--OH MY GOD!" Dan screeched as he saw Phil's naked, piss-soaked body lying on the bathroom floor.

"Wait, no! D-Dan! I can explain!" Phil got up from the floor and walked towards Dan, only to be met with a fierce backhand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! OH MY GOD!" Dan ran away from Phil as quick as his couch potato body could go. He ran straight out of the hotel room, screaming for help.

Phil looked sadly at Dan's backside as he ran down the hall. Meanwhile, a small tentacle was slowly dragging itself across the room to get to Phil...

**"Oi. Hakanakatta."** (Hey. You didn't clean it up.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this to the end! If you speak Japanese, please tell me if I made any mistakes in the Japanese dialogue. And if you don't, then just comment telling me how much you liked this masterpiece. :)


End file.
